Winx Club - Episode 201/4Kids Script
Back to School Scene: Quad, Alfea Bloom *narrating*: '''Summer was over and it was my first day back at Alfea. I was officially a sophomore! '''Bloom: '''Wow, it's so good to be back. I have a feeling this year is going to be awesome! What do you predict Tecna? '''Tecna: '''A 100% chance of fun. '''Bloom: '''Alright! Hey, check out Musa! *Musa is playing her saxophone for some students.* '''Bloom *narrating*: '''Musa had traveled with the Wizardpalooza tour and picked up music from all different realms. '''Bloom: '''Where's that tune from? It's cool. '''Musa: '''Thanks! That one's from the Improv realm. Scene: Greenhouse, Alfea *Flora is tending to plants.* '''Bloom *narrating*: '''Flora had picked up new skills too. She had taken up Aero-magic-therapy. '''Bloom: '''Hey, Flora. So these flowers have powers? '''Flora: '''They change your mood. '''Bloom: '''I feel good! '''Flora: '''That's Aero-magic-therapy at work. '''Bloom: '''Stella should try it. The back to school party's tonight and she's all stressed out. '''Flora: '''I'll bring her this gladiolai-happyalous. It's the best to ease away tension. Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea '''Bloom *narrating*: '''Stella had spent the summer interning at her favourite fashion magazine, Teen Fairy. *Bloom knocks on the door to Stella's room. Inside Stella is angry and throwing her clothes around.* '''Stella: '''I hate fashion! *Bloom walks into the room.* '''Bloom: '''Woah! What's wrong? '''Stella: '''I have a major case of fashion-block. '''Bloom: What is fashion-block? 'Stella: '''Huh? Hello?! It's a sudden, tragic inability to be stylish. '''Bloom: '''Oh. '''Stella: '''I used so many new fashion rules at my summer internship that I'm just overwhelmed. I don't know what to wear! '''Bloom: '''Hold on, I thought you were all about fashion rules? You're the one who's like, "when you wear a short skirt, you should really mess up your hair". '''Stella: '''This is different! '''Bloom: '''Just make a decision and then you'll feel better. *Bloom goes to leave.* '''Stella: '''Wait! Help me! '''Bloom: '''It's just clothes, come on. '''Stella: '"It's just clothes"?! 'Bloom: '''Okay, okay, wear your little black dress. '''Stella: '''I couldn't possibly wear black when green is the new black! Or is it lavender now?! I can't remember! *Stella starts to cry.* '''Stella: '''I'm so confused! '''Bloom *narrating*: '''As for me, I was happy. It was great just being back with my friends. '''Bloom: '''I really can't wait to see Sky at the party tonight. *Bloom notices something flying up ahead.* '''Bloom: '''Huh? What was that? *Bloom gets closer.* '''Bloom: '''Cool! A fortune-fly! I've heard all about you, if I catch you, you'll tell me my fortune. Come here cutie. *The fortune-fly flies away, and Bloom dives after it, trying to catch it.* '''Bloom: '''Come on! Gotcha! *The fortune-fly wriggles free and flies off.* '''Bloom: '''Hey! *The fortune-fly's eyes glow and the rug on the floor wraps around Bloom, knocking her over.* '''Bloom: '''Hey. Wait up! *Bloom chases after the fortune-fly.* '''Bloom: '''Come on, little fortune-fly. *Bloom turns down a hall with mirrors.* '''Bloom: '''Wait a minute, these mirrors aren't reflecting what's across from them. Oh, I remember Palladium talking about these in class, they're actually reflecting magical reality. *One mirror is reflecting a door.* '''Bloom: '''So there should be a door here. And it should open with a little magic push. *Bloom grabs an invisible doorknob and uses her magic to open the door. Bloom steps into a library.* '''Bloom: '''Hello?! '''Voice: '''Sorry, I'm not doing any psychic readings today, I'm trying to settle in for the school year. *The voice belongs to Concorda, the pixie of Alfea.* '''Concorda: '''Look, you'll have to come back later. '''Bloom: '''You're the psychic pixie! I really wanted to take your honours seminar but it's only open to juniors and seniors. '''Concorda: '''Hmmm, maybe I will do your reading. You have a very strong karmic energy coming from you. I see a lot of bright light around you and that's always a sign. '''Bloom: '''What kind of a sign? I hope a good one. *The pixie makes a small lounge set appear, and she sits down.* '''Concorda: '''Oh yes, absolutely! It means that you're surrounded by loyal friends. '''Bloom: '''Oh, that's true. '''Concorda: '''I see four very strong friendship lights around you. '''Bloom: '''Those are my best girlfriends. '''Concorda: '''Wait, I see five. '''Bloom: '''I only have four best friends, so what's the fifth light? Oh, could it be for Sky? '''Concorda: '''I do see the name Sky but he falls under a different category, the boyfriend category. '''Bloom: '''Really? '''Concorda: '''Oh, yes. I sense there will be a few bumps along the way, but it will work out in the end. I see great romance. For the both of you. '''Bloom: '''Wow! '''Concorda: '''And that's not half the adventure that's in store for you. I see much more. '''Bloom: '''What other images do you see? What kind of adventure is there, exactly? '''Concorda: '''Well... I see that you will soon meet a new friend, a fairy Princess with long flowing hair, and this fairy Princess will have a sleepy baby pixie with her. '''Bloom: '''Woah! '''Concorda: '''Uh-oh! '''Bloom: '''Uh, what's wrong? '''Concorda: '''Oh my! '''Bloom: '''What is it? Did you see something that's bad. '''Concorda: '''Sorry, dear, I see darkness and grave peril. I see a great cliff. Yes, your new friend is climbing a cliff. She is in a realm that is host to a dark and powerful evil. And she's in grave danger! Scene: Shadowhaunt *Layla is trying to climb a cliff but is struggling. She makes it to the top, but has to stop and hide when a monster walks past. When it leaves she's climbs over the top, panting. Nearby a group of pixies are stuck in a magical cell.* '''Zing: '''We're too low on power! We don't have enough magic to fight the phoenix! '''Chatta: '''Actually, we might not need magic at all. I read this great article in the Pixie Post, it was all about using psychology to beat a villain. Like if you can understand why they're evil you can work with that instead of fighting it. '''Amore: '''I got it! He's evil 'cause he's lonely, he needs to fall in love. '''Chatta: '''You're right, Amore! That's so brilliant it deserves a cheer! One, two, three, ready and, everyone yell with me! Go Amore! Go Amore! I can't hear you! '''Tune: '''No more yelling, you are breaking all the prisoner etiquette rules. *Layla comes towards them.* '''Zing: '''I hear someone coming this way! '''Lockette: '''I'm so scared. *Layla gets closer and all the pixies get scared. Amore faints, Chatta and Lockette grab each other.* '''Lockette: '''Oh no! *Layla reaches them.* '''Layla: '''Hey. '''Amore: '''Oh, Layla, I just knew it. I just knew you would come to rescue us. '''Layla: '''Are you okay? '''Chatta: '''We're losing all of our powers! '''Layla: '''Don't worry, I'm gonna break you out of there, and then I'm gonna get you all back home, okay? '''Lockette: '''Yeah, but what if the phoenix comes back? '''Layla: '''Then we'll all fight it together. *Layla notices Piff who is still sleeping.* '''Layla: '''Hey there, Piff. Has she been asleep the whole time? '''Chatta: '''Piff can really sleep through anything. '''Tune: '''Time to wake up, Piff. Your favourite fairy's here. *Piff wakes up and babbles nonsense. Digit uses a gadget to translate her babbling.* '''Digit: '''She says she wants ice-cream, she's hungry. '''Layla: '''Of course, she gets hungry when she's had a good dream. '''Chatta: '''So, what do you say you bust us out? I'm ready. '''Layla: '''These caves have drained most of my power too. *Layla tries to use her magic but it's very weak.* '''Layla: '''See? I've never had this happen before. '''Lockette: '''Maybe if you hit the gargoyle over there. I could be wrong but I think it's transferring energy to power the cell. *A nearby gargoyle on the wall has glowing eyes.* '''Layla: '''I'll try! *Layla hits the gargoyle with an energy blast, and the cell powers down.* '''Chatta: '''Yay! '''Amore: '''You did it, Layla! *Piff babbles nonsens.* '''Amore: '''I knew you'd save us. *Layla is tired and shaking.* '''Layla: '''I won't be able to carry you down that cliff. Can you fly? '''Digit: '''We don't have enough power. '''Chatta: '''My wing's are in such bad shape. I look like a mosquito. '''Layla: '''Alright, let's find another way out. *Layla picks up the pixie.* '''Layla: '''Hold on tight. *Layla starts to walk down a hallway of Shadowhaunt. There's a growl.* '''Layla: '''What was that? '''Amore: '''I think it was a bile monster. I hate bile monsters! '''Layla: '''Just as long as it's not that phoenix loser! *Piff crawls into the hood of Layla's shirt.* '''Layla: '''Anyone but him! Scene: Throne Room, Shadowhaunt *Darkar is watching Layla.* '''Darkar: '''What did you call me, fairy? Nobody calls me a loser. Nobody! Behold, fists of iron, eyes of fire, wit as sharp as a sword, not to mention pretty too! Now it seems to me a loser is somebody who's been defeated. Somebody who has been smashed to pieces. Somebody who, let's say, has just been devoured by a bile monster. *Darkar uses his magic to create monsters.* '''Darkar: '''Arise, my pets. Your master calls you! That's right! Who's your master! The first one to gobble up the fairy wins. Bon appetite! Scene: Shadowhaunt *Layla runs into a room with covered up furniture.* ''Coming soon... Category:Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts